


Kalokairi

by LeahheartDiane



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahheartDiane/pseuds/LeahheartDiane
Summary: What happens when Diane meets Tanya?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Hi, yeah! This is my very first McHart fic. I hope you'll like it 😃.

It’s past 9 in the evening and Diane and Kurt are lying on their bed with their arms and legs entwine together. It has been a long day for the both of them.

Diane has been dealing with her kids in her firm as they had all thrown out some tantrums again during their equity meeting. It took all her energy and patience not to shoot each one of them.

While as to Kurt, he had been working on a case but he just backed out few hours ago because the client was guilty. 

“Hmmm,” Diane hummed in contentment as she moves impossibly closer to her husband. Her head is resting on his shoulder as she inhales his scent. 

“Diane,”

“Hmmm?” She responded with her eyes still closed. 

“I think we need to go away together,” Diane’s eyes opened and pulled back to meet his gaze.

At that point, he thought this would be one of her ‘I can’t get away’ lines. His wife is a busy person, so was he. They barely spend time together. 

“I think that’s a good idea.” She agreed after a long pause. 

“Really?” His smile is wide as he leaned forward for a kiss. 

“U-huh,” She replied smiling. “Will could manage to babysit our children for a few days.” Remembering the people at her firm, not to mention David Lee, makes her eyes roll.

Kurt chuckled at her expression. She was indeed still pissed and stressed about what happened earlier. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while.” He promised. 

“You’d better,” He nodded and she moved to rest her head on his shoulder once again. “So where would you take me Mister McVeigh?”

“Kalokairi,” He responded immediately as if he had already planned everything.

“New obsession? What about your Costa Rica?” She teased and looks up at him.

He shrugged. “My friend, Sam Carmichael has sent me an invitation. Remember Sam?”

“Sam? Sam the architect?”

“Yes. The Bella Donna will be re-opening on Thursday after its renovation and Sam wanted us there.” He explained. 

“He really stayed there, isn’t he? Reunited with the woman he had loved for 21 years? Dear Lord, their story is really like a movie.”

Kurt chuckled at his wife’s remarks. “He is looking forward to confirming if this gorgeous democrat wife is real.” 

Diane’s laugh echoed in their bedroom. She knows most of his friends, especially those who are away, can’t still absorb the fact that he’s married even if it’s been three years since their wedding. 

She had met some of his friends and they all had the same reaction. Kurt always ended up being teased as to how he got really lucky to meet such beautiful, elegant, intelligent, sexy, witty and almost perfect woman. 

“Me either, still not sure if this beautiful woman I’m facing is really for real.”

Without words, she captured his lips into a passionate kiss. “Still doubting?” She asked when they parted, smirking at him. 

“Yep,” He replied and kissed her deeply and moved on top of his wife.

The ferry arrived mid-day at the island. Diane had to take off her sunglasses to have a better view of the heavenly sight that welcomed them. 

“O gosh! This place is paradise.” She murmured, stunned. 

“It certainly is,” He responded as he takes her hand in his. The two walked to the jeep Sam had sent to fetch them. 

Diane and Kurt is already in their room. They haven’t seen Sam and his wife yet since they’re still busy for the party this evening. 

“Just when I thought you won’t get any sexier.” Kurt said as he wraps his arms around his wife who is now changed into a summer dress. It’s a rare sight because she’s always in her work clothes and they barely go to place like this together wherein wearing such dress is very appropriate. 

“I couldn’t think of how you would react if I’m already on my swimwear if that’s your reaction with this simple dress mister.” She teased as she rests her hands atop of his. 

“Can’t wait for it,” he whispered and kissed her neck. 

She laughs and turned around to face him. They stared at each other and was only interrupted by Diane’s yawn. 

“Take a nap,” He said, chuckling at her. Diane swatted his arm playfully because of his reaction. 

“Hey, stop laughing! Why does sleep always visit me every time we arrived somewhere.” She hated it. Taking a nap after arriving to a place with him means wasting a time.

“No, seriously Diane, sleep.”

She pouted and hesitated until a shriek came out of her when her husband carried her to bed. 

“No! Don’t go.” To keep him, Dianne wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him on top of her as he attempted to stand. 

“Miss Lockhart, you have to sleep.” Kurt said chuckling as one of his hand came to rest on her thigh. 

“That’s what I am doing.” She sassed back, closing her eyes and keeping him on place by tightening her arms and legs around him.

Kurt shook his head amusedly. Diane has always had this kind of attitude of keeping him with her when he tries to put her to sleep. He’s not complaining though, he loves it even. 

“This is not a comfortable---”

“Oh it is! It is very much comfortable.” Diane whispered sexily. 

For the second time, Kurt shook his head. “Sleeping position is what I meant woman.”

Diane lets out a scoff before another yawn escaped from her. “Kay but stay with me.”

“Of course.” Kurt planted a soft kiss on her forehead before rolling off of her. 

He laid next to his wife and pulled her closer. Diane’s head came to rest on his shoulder as she started to surrender herself to sleep. 

***  
When Diane woke up, it’s already quarter to three. “Kurt?” She called out with her sleepy voice as she sits up, rubbing her eyes. Her brow instantly furrowed when she didn’t get any response.

She checked the bathroom but there was no trace of her husband. It is then, she decided to go out. 

She’s not quite familiar to the place yet but the ambiance and view encourage her to search for her husband around the area. 

She was taking her time to walk around when she passes by a mini bar and a young man with a curly hair said a name she doesn’t recognize. 

“Tanya!” He said with his flirty stare and tone. 

Diane stopped and looked behind her but there’s no other person near hear.

“Tanya,” The young guy repeated and this time he walks towards Diane. 

“Oh! I’m not Tanya dear,” 

Hearing the ‘dear’ part of her statement almost made the guy fainted. “I should have known that hearing you call me dear is much sexier than baby.” He says seductively. 

For a second, Diane wanted to burst out into a loud cackle. The guy certainly is not the first man half her age who dared to flirt with her, there were/are plenty of them but this guy is the most upfront among them. He doesn’t beat around the bush or something, he flirts with a clear intention that he wants to get into her pants right at that very moment. 

She’s biting the inside of her cheek and only let them go when she talked. “Okay, young man. I am not Tanya.”

“I am more matured than you think and I am willing to prove my maturity to you now.” He winks. 

This time, Diane finally let go of her loud and belly laugh. “You really are a boy, aren’t you? Anyway, it was nice talking to you.”

Diane barely made a step when the guy stepped in front of her to prevent her from leaving. Her annoyance is starting to rise, making her remove her sunglasses and stared at the young man using her beautiful yet intimidating glare.

The boy must be pretty persistent because instead of backing away, his seductive smile grew wider. Diane could tell that he was more turned on by the idea that she was a little bit close to biting his head.

It’s a good thing she had packed a bit more of patience with her when Kurt told her they’re going to the island. 

“Your eyes, so enchantingly beautiful and you look more incredibly hot with a blonde hair, though I still prefer the brunette.”

Diane’s brows met at what she’s hearing. “Look, I am looking for my husband---”

“The first, second or third? Which one? So I would know who I’m competing with.”

Diane’s mouth fell open and before she could summon another bunch of patience, “Excuse me?!” Her voice didn’t rise but it’s no longer soft either. The guy just brought out the Diane, the shark or tiger in the courtroom as people say. 

The guy was taken aback but he shows no sign of backing away yet but before he could launch another stupid line that has now managed to get into her nerves, a guy, same age as he called him. 

“Pepper!”

They both looked at him but upon seeing Diane, he stumbled. ‘What’s wrong with these boys!’ She told herself. 

“You dyed your hair?” He said amusedly. “I-----“

“Dear lord! My name is Diane. Diane Lockhart.” She rolled her eyes and started walking away. 

***

“Sam!” Kurt greeted happily and meets his friend with a tight bro hug. 

“Kurt!” Sam responded. “How are you?”

“I’m good. You?”

“I’m very much great—and oh, you remember my wife right?”

“Of course.” Kurt answered and moves to greet the woman beside Sam with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hello Kurt,” Donna greeted. Kurt thought the woman hasn’t aged at all, she is still stunningly beautiful with her blond curls.

“So where is the gorgeous democrat wife you can’t stop talking about?” Sam asked excitedly, flashing him that ‘typical guy’ look they share when the topic is about women. 

Kurt smirked but before he could answer, two women, same age with Donna approached them. 

“So how’s walking around?” Donna asked as she entwines her fingers with Sam. 

“The view is still very much exhilarating,” the shorter woman with her ¾ pants and long sleeves answered. Her British accent was very much punctuated. 

“You used to have hot guys in here, where are they?” the taller woman who is wearing a spaghetti strap dress that hugged her thin frame said. Boredom is clear in her features but when she finally noticed the man, Donna and Sam are talking with, her face lightens up.

Kurt’s jaw instantly dropped because of the woman who is now standing in front of him. How could it be? He asks himself. 

“Oh, speaking.” She uttered with her low and sexy voice. She lowered her sunglasses and rested it to her pointed nose just enough to take in the sight of Kurt. 

The eyes, the nose, the lips, the face, and all her physical features is the same with the woman he left in their room. He almost believes that it’s his wife but the hair had reminded him, his wife is sleeping and there’s no way she could dye her hair that fast.

“Oh yeah, uhm Kurt, these are my bestfriends and backup girls, Rosie—“ the shorter woman, whose name is Rosie extended her hand to Kurt which he gladly accepted once he had managed to compose himself again. 

“and of course,” Donna shot Tanya a warning look because of the look she’s currently giving Kurt. “Tanya.”

“Tanya,” Kurt said and extended his hand which Tanya enthusiastically accepted. When Kurt pulled his hand back, Tanya whispered to Donna and Rosie. 

“Be still my beating vagina.”

Tanya is still tasting Kurt through her stare which is making him uncomfortable. Yes, there were and are women out there who are still coming after him even after he got married but Tanya is very much obvious about what she wants. Making the scenario even worse was the fact that he’s currently asking himself if his wife has a twin he or they didn’t know about. 

He didn’t know if his thoughts had summoned Diane because after few seconds, a blonde woman with two young guys following behind her, walks in. 

“There you are.” She said and from her tone, he knows she’s irritated. 

After few seconds of being at ease that she had finally found her husband, she was suddenly stupefied by the look everyone is giving her. 

“Is there something I just walked into?” She whispered to Kurt. 

“Ahm…..”

Diane removed her sunglasses and she was completely astounded by the sight that welcomed her. 

“T….tanya?” Pepper uttered with so much surprised in his voice. 

“Am I just facing a mirror that changes hair color and dress?” Tanya said, examining Diane. 

The two women stared at each other, completely confused but more surprised. They are scanning each other from head to toe. 

After few seconds, Kurt cleared his throat bringing all of them back to their senses. His hand came to rest on his wife’s waist, pulling her closer to him to get her attention. When she looks at him, he gave her a silent I know.

“This is my wife, Diane Lockhart.” 

Finally back to his senses, Sam was the one who greeted Diane followed by Donna and Rosie who introduced themselves after giving her a hug. 

“Diane,” Diane said and extended her right hand to Tanya which the latter accepted. Seemed to be recovered a bit, the two exchanges a small smile. 

“I hate to say this, but you’re right man.” Sam said, smiling widely. “How did you trick her?”

“I should ask you the same question pal,” Kurt countered and they all laughed except for Diane and Tanya who has two different reasons. 

For Tanya, she’s back to fantasizing and savoring Kurt and for Diane, she’s clearly not happy with the look her look-a-like is giving her husband. 

***  
“I can’t believe what had just happened.” Tanya voiced out once they entered their room. 

“Me neither,” Rosie agreed. “You two of you looks exactly the same. I mean, you two look basically just staring at a mirror back then---”

“I can’t believe I just saw one of the hottest men alive on earth.” Tanya cut her. 

Donna and Rosie exchange a look of disbelief. All this time, her concern is all about Kurt and not his wife, her look-a-like. 

“Yeah that one, you have to stop looking at Kurt that way.” Donna warned. “If his wife kills you, I heard she’s one of the top lawyers in Chicago and owns one of the best law firms.”

“Good because her wife might not be able to kill Tanya herself when I will put this pillow I’m holding now over her face until she stops struggling. You flirty, bitch!” And they all laughed at Rosie’s statement. 

“Gosh! Can you blame me? He’s too hot and delicious to ignore.” Tanya whined. 

“He’s married, so better keep your panties on,”

On the other hand……

Diane was quiet when they got back to their room. “Come here,” Kurt patted the bed and Diane came to sit next to him. 

“I know it’s weird but you don’t have to be bothered.”

“But she’s a stunning woman who would not---”

“It happens Di,”

“Kurt, she’s incredibly beautiful----”

“Di listen, the universe is so huge. There are always people who look exactly the same with us.” Kurt cut her for the second time. 

“Wait,” Diane said, raising her right hand as if trying to absorb what he just said. “You think that’s what bothering me? Me meeting my look-a-like?”

“Yes, what else would be?” Kurt asked confused. 

Diane just stared at her husband. Yep, she’s being ridiculous. She shook her head. 

***

“THE FIRST GIRL POWER BAND, DONNA AND THE DYNAMOS!” With screams and applause coming from the audience, smoke began to flood the stage as three women on their spandex came out. 

The music started and the three sing and dance along the ecstatic audience. 

All throughout the performance, Kurt’s eyes seemed to be glued to Tanya and this doesn’t escape Diane’s eyes. She sighed and excused herself which she believed he didn’t hear.

She went to the nearest bar and for a moment, she berates herself for sending herself to Pepper but when she remembers why she had left their table, she sighed once again. 

“One martini, please.” Diane said as she settles herself on the seat across the bartender.

“So, Diane.” Pepper flirted as he gives her her drink. 

Diane rolled her eyes and downed her drink in one gulp. “More please,”

She doesn’t know what she’s drinking for, the sight of her husband clearly mesmerized at other woman or this young guy she’s facing who has clearly a thing over women half his age. 

“Easy baby,” Pepper said as she drinks her sixth glass.

“You really have a thing over women half your age, don’t you?” Given her tipsy state, she surrendered herself to his flirting. 

“Yeah. Women as gorgeously sexy as you are.”

She laughs once again making Pepper smile. Who wouldn’t? She has the most beautiful laugh that many would die just to have it as their ringtone.

“You have the most amazing and beautiful laugh----”

“What?” She asks when his flirty smile suddenly dropped. 

“I’ve been looking for you.” And there, she chuckles when she heard a voice behind her. His presence was the one who’s guilty of stupefying her admirer. 

“Hello handsome,” She flirted. “Yeah, this is my handsome husband. He’s a ballistics expert, so get intimidated.” Her voice is slurred and from that, he knows she’s tipsy. 

“So keep your pants zip young man,” She said before completely turning to her husband. “Yes dear?”

“You’re drunk,” He said amusedly. 

“I don’t know, maybe you could find out.” She pulled him closer and crashed her lips to his. “Hmmmm,” she moaned when Kurt pulled away after few seconds. 

“You really are drunk,” He chuckled. 

“Maybe,” She responded grinning at him making him smile wider. There’s really something about her tipsy wife that makes her adorable. 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed woman.”

“Okay,” she said dropping her voice, punctuating what’s on her mind.

He shook his head and held her by the waist but before they leave, he nodded at Pepper who instantly looks away. 

“Intimidating a young man?” Diane whispered.

He scoffs. “Just saying a good bye politely,”

When they are away from the party, Diane stopped walking. “Wait,”

“What?” 

He eyed her curiously as she attempted to remove her heels but failed. 

“These heels are killing me. Help me?” 

Instead of helping his wife out of her shoes, he scooted her in his arms. “Such a gentleman,” She teased as she wraps her arms around his neck and as she rests her head on his shoulder. 

Once they are in their room, he gently put her on the bed and removed her shoes. When she’s settled, he eyed her. Her behavior was odd, she doesn’t usually just leave him to get a drink. When she does, she always comes back. 

He knows her pretty well that when they’re in an event together, she wouldn’t want to drink alone.

“Di??”

“Hmmm?” She hums as she opens her eyes and meet his worried gaze. 

“What’s wrong?”

She smiled sweetly, “nothing’s wrong sweetheart,” she patted the space beside her.

He removed his shoes and gets settled beside her. Diane moved to rest on his shoulder and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. 

“But?” Kurt asked as he stares at her, their faces are few inches away from each other. 

Diane sighed. She wants to deny what she’s feeling but with her state, she knows she would easily tell him what’s bothering her. 

“You know, I’m married to a very sexy man,” She started as she traces his face using her index finger. Kurt could smell from her the liquor she had taken.

“Very hot, irresistible man.” She continued, her voice slurry. “And oh, very honest and gentleman.”

He doesn’t know where this is heading until she uttered, “Most women out there are dying to be in my position right now.”

“Di---”

“Ssh!” She puts her finger on his lips to keep him from talking. “I don’t want to be one of those jealous wives----” She suddenly stops as she realized what she had just said. “Did I just say jealous?”

“You did,” He answered. He can’t hide his smile now. Drunk Diane is adorable but drunk loquacious Diane is incredibly out of character but very amusing to witness. 

“See? That smile. It removes everyone’s panties.” With this, Kurt let go of the laugh he’s holding. “Don’t laugh at me cowboy, that’s what you did to me on our first date.”

“Yeah,” If this is what he gets whenever his wife is tipsy, he would be glad to offer her drinks more often.

She smiles at him but it didn’t last long as she suddenly turned serious. “I don’t like it,” she whispers. “I don’t like the idea of other women getting to you,”

He just nods as much as he wants to cut her, he wants to hear all the thoughts that has been circling on her mind for the past hours. 

“Can’t blame them though. But I just don’t simply like the idea. I know women out there can’t take their eyes off you but at least they do it discreetly.” She pouted and Kurt resisted the urge to kiss her, not yet. 

“I saw the way Tanya looks at you. She’s stunningly gorgeous, especially when they’re performing….You were clearly mesmerized----”

Okay, enough. He needs to cut her and the only way he could is to capture her lips to shut her up. And it’s effective as always. 

When Kurt pulled away, he stared at her. “Di, you have nothing to be jealous about.”

“Hey, I’m not jealous!” She said childishly.

He chuckled. “Okay, let’s just use the word bothered even this beautiful wife just admitted a while back that she is,”

“Hey!”

He laughs once again and when his laugh subsided, he sighed. He’s not much of a talker but with cases like this, he has to. “You look exactly the same and while they’re performing I can’t keep my eyes off her.”

“See! I knew it---” Kurt cut her statement by placing his index finger on her lips, mirroring her prior action. 

“I wondered, what if that was you, performing. What if, you’re brunette and in a girl band and not a blonde powerhouse lawyer? What if my wife is not Diane Lockhart? And I realized, there are other women out there who could be the wife I’m facing right now but then, God had still given me the perfect wife. Blonde, liberal, grumpy, gorgeous…just complete package wife.”

The smile that had faded from her lips a while back, returned. “So, you’re telling that you wouldn’t want a brunette wife?”

“The person I fell in love with is this blonde one,”

“And you’ll fall out of love once she’d dye her hair?”

“Don’t care for as long as she’s Diane Lockhart and not other women including her look-a-likes,”

“Okay, I forgive you cowboy for saying I’m grumpy.”

He laughs once again, then turned serious. “What I’m trying to say here is that, I may stare or look at other women but I wouldn’t want to have them in my life because the only person that owns me is the one I’m facing at the moment.”

Diane was overwhelmed and she pulled him down for a passionate kiss that left them breathless. “Ghad! Did I tell you, you are even sexier when you talk more?”

“I love you,” Kurt said, his stare melting her. 

“I love you too.”

They kissed again and the next thing, they were dancing their own little dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Diane and the Dynamos.

Kurt opens the windows, welcoming the sun rays in to the room. It’s a beautiful morning, the view is way more incredibly breath taking with the sunrise gracing the island. He’s happy to take in the sight that welcomed him but a groan from the person who is still curled up on the bed made him turn his back to the majestic view.

He smirked, knowing that his wife is starting to feel the aftermath of her intoxication last night. 

“too bright,” she whined in her sleepy voice. She curled deeper as she tries to hide herself from the sun under the blanket. 

Kurt walked around and sat on the bed. He gently removed the blanket over her face and he almost laughs upon seeing his wife’s reaction. Her eyes were tightly shut with her hair all over her face. 

“Time to get up,” Kurt whispered as he tucks her hair behind her ear. 

Another whine emerged from her lips before she opened her eyes. “Good morning beautiful,” Kurt greeted and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips. 

Before Kurt could pull away, Diane pulled him down on the bed. Once he’s settled, Diane moved to lay her body on top of him, literally making him her own bed. 

Kurt chuckles as he wraps his arms around her. Diane could really turn into a baby girl sometimes especially when she’s sick and hang over. Kurt is so glad to witness it though. 

“Don’t wanna get up yet,” She murmured, her head buried on his neck. 

As a response, he rubs her back until she lets out another groan. “Ugh! My head hurts.”

He doesn’t know whether he’ll laugh or feel sorry for her. Perhaps, he can do and feel both. “I know. You had taken more than enough martini last night,”

Her response was another groan. “Come on, let’s get you some coffee and food.”

***

“Rise and shine!” Rosie said as she gently shakes Tanya who is still on the bed. 

Tanya lets out another groan for the nth time that morning when Rosie removed the blanket that hid her face from the rays of the sun. 

“Good morning!” Donna greeted as she enters the room and sat beside Tanya. 

“So what’s for today?” Rosie asked while gently rubbing Tanya’s back. 

“Breakfast…. and I thought of spending some time with my girls.” Donna answered. 

“I’d love that,” Rosie agreed. 

“And Tanya would very much love it, too.” Donna turned to Tanya who has still her eyes tightly shut. “Because Kurt will be joining us,”

Upon hearing Kurt’s name, Tanya instantly sat up but it was a wrong move for it emphasized more her throbbing head. She really had taken a lot of wine last night. “Argh!” She groaned again. 

Donna and Rosie let out a soft chuckle. “But don’t get too excited because the wife will surely be around,” Rosie break the fantasy which was about to form in their friend’s head. 

“No!” She whined simply because of her head and because of the idea.

***

“Good morning brother,” Sam greeted as Kurt and Diane came to the dining area. Diane is hiding behind her sunglasses and Kurt is holding her.

“Good morning,” Kurt greeted back as he held a chair for his wife. 

Diane managed to give a smile as a greeting. After few minutes, the three dynamos came. 

“Morning,” Tanya greeted absently but instantly recharged when she saw Kurt. “Kurt,”

“Hey,” Kurt greeted back. 

“Morning Diane,” Donna and Rosie greeted.

“Morning,” Diane answered and not too hang over to care about the look Tanya is giving her husband again. “Your sweetheart is giving you the stare again,” she whispered to Kurt. 

Kurt just chuckles and planted a soft kiss on her temple. “Coffee?” He asks her. 

“No, stay.” She answered and entwined their fingers. 

“Rosie, any advil?” Tanya said as she collapsed to the chair opposites Diane. “Damn this hang over!”

“I think Pepper has one,” Donna uttered teasingly when he saw Pepper coming to their direction. 

“No!” Tanya groaned at the idea. 

“Tanya,” Pepper said sweetly as he gives her the thing she badly needed the most. 

But instead of taking it, she stares blankly at the young man. 

“Come on mother, just take it.” It was only Rosie who took the advil from Pepper and shoved it to Tanya’s mouth. People in the area chuckles at the action including Diane who is feeling the same suffering but unlike Tanya she’s only waiting for the advil Kurt had given her to take effect. 

“Dian--” Pepper was about to give the same medicine to Diane but was taken aback when he instantly met Kurt’s eyes. 

“Uh, call me when you need anything or just simply call me,” he turns back to Tanya and left her with his flirty smile. 

Tanya only rolled her eyes. “What’s so hard to understand from the fact that I’m old enough to be his mother?”

***

“You don’t mind to be left for an hour, do you?” Kurt asked his wife after they finished their breakfast. 

“We could keep her company,” Donna butts in.

“Yeah. You know, some girly talks is very much fine with me.” Rosie agreed. She is clearly interested to knowing Diane. 

Kurt smiled at the two women in appreciation and turned his attention back to his wife. “So, see you in an hour?”

“Okay,” Diane replied. Kurt held her hand and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. “Have fun.”

Diane watched her husband as he joins Sam who’s holding a fishing rod. Her gaze followed them as they finally went out of sight. 

“You know,” Tanya finally talked, catching the attention of the three other women. “I can’t help but to be upfront and tell you that your husband is so sexy.”

Diane blinked. She doesn’t know which one is easier to manage, Tanya just staring at Kurt or Tanya telling her that her husband is hot. “I…uh, thanks.” She managed to say. 

“Too bad he’s taken,” Tanya continued. 

For the second time, Diane blinked but this time she’s fast enough to compose herself. “Yeah, too bad the cowboy is too sexy to resist.” Diane answered. And for a moment, she locked eyes with Tanya. Afterwards, they suddenly broke into grins. 

“You know I like you,” Tanya said which followed by Donna and Rosie’s deep sigh as if they had been holding their breath because of Tanya and Diane’s short exchange of words. 

“Woah! I thought I’m gonna be needing to prepare to bail Tanya for trying to screw with a well known lawyer.” Rosie breathes out which earns a melody of laughter from Tanya, Donna, and Diane. 

“You know I’ve met Kurt years ago, I remember Sam mocking him for hating to settle down.” Donna started once their laughter subsided.

“Wait!” Before Donna could continue, Tanya raises her right hand in a mock outrage. “You’re telling me you had already met Kurt long time ago?!”

“Yes, Sam had me meet him early in our relationship----”

“And you didn’t even bother to tell me?!” Tanya continued, aghast.

“If she did, the poor man will be one of those husband collections of yours.” Rosie interrupted, earning a glare from Tanya. 

And they all laughed except for Tanya. “I can’t believe you!” The latter breathed out. 

“Yes sweetheart, I love you too.” Donna answered back, still laughing. “So where were we?”

“About Sam mocking Kurt.” Rosie excitedly uttered. Her arms now crossed over her chest as she listens attentively like a kid who is about to hear a story about princesses. 

“Hearing the words settle down stings him,”

Diane smirked while listening attentively like Rosie and in contrast with Tanya who has still that look of grumpiness all over her face. “And so I was surprised when Sam told me he was already married. And looking at you now, it’s no wonder why he had changed his mind.”

This caused a sweet smile to curve on Diane’s lips. “He made me changed my mind as well. He walked into my office being that Marlboro man and the next thing, I’m already married.”

“You mean you haven’t been married before you met Kurt? Ever?” Rosie asked. 

“No. No, I haven’t.” Diane answered. “I was practically married to my job.”

“And our Tanya here is practically married to her wine.” Rosie grabbed the wine glass from Tanya and made it out of her reach before the woman could worsen her hang over. 

The four talked about anything and everything, clearly enjoying each other’s company. Well, except for Tanya who kept on rolling her eyes because Donna and Rosie’s stories are more about her. 

And time passes so fast that they didn’t even notice it until Sam and Kurt arrived. 

Upon seeing Kurt, Tanya’s eyes involuntarily went on him again. “Tanya.” Donna said, now holding hands with her husband who is laughing. 

“Okay.” She raised her hands in surrender. “I’m already trying my best not to stare.”

Diane laughs for the nth time that morning before turning to her husband. “So how’s fishing?” She asks when Kurt settled on the seat beside her and took her hand in his. 

“Good. About you?” He asks back.

“What about me?”

“You seem enjoying yourself.” He smirks. 

“Oh, I do.” She returns his smirk and leaned to his ear. “Hate to settle down, huh.”

When she pulled away from him to look at his face, she chuckles when confusion conquered that handsome face of his. Instead of addressing it, she leaned forward only to plant a kiss on his cheek. “I love you,” she whispers. 

“Okay, random.” He answered, this time grinning at his wife. 

“u-huh and I love you too.”

Kurt shook his head. “I love you more,” he whispered and kissed her temple. 

“Okay, you two really look so obscenely happy.” Tanya said bitterly and they all laughed. 

Afterwards, a tall man arrived making Rosie jumped from her seat. “Bill?”

“Hey there,” the man said and meets her halfway for a kiss. 

“You arrived earlier than I thought.” Rosie said happily when they broke apart. 

“Yep just me and my wine.” Tanya murmured again but before she could take a hold of her wine Rosie had just confiscated from her a while back, another man arrived. 

Tanya’s mouth fell open. She clearly didn’t expect him to come. 

“Harry!” Donna greeted after greeting Bill. 

“Donna,” Harry greeted back but his gaze was fixated to Tanya. 

Well the two certainly did have a fling the last time they visited to Kalokairi, it’s just that both are just too cowards to commit. 

Instead of throwing herself to Harry’s arms, Tanya stood and walked out only to be followed by the newly arrived man.

“Well that’s odd.” Diane commented. “But I can sense some make up sex.” She whispered to her husband. 

Kurt just laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Tanya and Harry could make a good couple. They should have been together. Gosh! They should have 😁😍.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I don't know if I'll be writing a chapter two. Perhaps, I will but still not sure haha.


End file.
